Smug Bastard
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: Bucky Barnes always was a smug bastard when it came to being the best. Becoming the Winter Soldier was no different. Story in which The Winter Soldier derives pleasure from watching the imposture cops get chewed out by Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) after they fail to take Nick out (carchase scene)-couldn't figure out which genre this belonged in my apologies-one shot.


**Summary: Bucky Barnes always was a smug bastard when it came to being the best. Becoming the Winter Soldier was no different. Story in which The Winter Soldier derives pleasure from watching the imposture cops get chewed out by Brock Rumlow (Crossbones) after they fail to take Nick out (carchase scene).**

**This was just a little something I came up with while I was working on another piece. IDK why but I was like 'I need more oneshots' so that's where this is coming in and of course, a few others. But I got a bunch of other chiz to worry about that a one shot was a good turn of events. This is my first time writing the Winter Soldier so tell me if I screwed up his characterization and what not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bucky, or Pierce, or Brock, heck, I don't even own the police officers or the handlers.**

* * *

The Winter Soldier was always the best. He was used to being the best. And that meant he didn't fail especially when others did.

Needless to say his once mischievous eyes now dulled by mindless wiping took on a certain shine whenever the other agents got chewed out for failing.

He never saw anything that went on in the base because of being iced until he was needed. The only action he ever got was out on the battlefield where he was murdering countless people for his bosses and the only sense of salvation that he got that acknowledged what he was doing it right was when someone else failed.

The only emotion he'd ever been allowed to feel or remember was the pride washing over him at the look he'd receive from his handlers. Not many people think so but he has feelings. He can feel, feel pain, feel anger, feel pride.

His last job was to kill Nick Fury. He'd gotten away (much to the soldiers chagrin) but he'd gotten him again, in a man's apartment.

The Winter Soldier frowned at the thought of the man. He'd given chase, not that he'd been worried about it, but he went through about four walls and still kept up.

He'd thrown that shield at him with so much power that his metal arm shifted a little to adjust. Surprised at the strength it had behind it. He was almost worried he wouldn't get away, _almost_, but he managed it.

When the chaser gave a split-second hesitation he'd seen his opportunity and disappeared without trace making his way back to the HYDRA base where the leading officer whose squad was sent to obtain Nick Fury was rising from the ground where Brock had beaten him to, holding his jaw and glaring but keeping his head up.

He sat on the wiping machine waiting to get checked. It made him uneasy and he clenched his jaw a few times before outstretching his flesh arm and rolling his metal arms a few times staring straight ahead blankly.

Waiting, watching, _listening_.

"—it took only one soldier to do a ten man mission?"

"Well he's got a metal arm…" the man muttered and The Winter Soldier clenched his metal fist a few times and took some satisfaction at the sound of Rumlow's fist knocking the man to the ground again.

He raised his eyes and met Rumlow's. He gave him a steady stare and Rumlow dragged the man away just out of earshot of his super hearing.

His handler nudged his arm and he raised it before rolling it and hearing the familiar shift in gears relaxing before settling into place resting his eyes on the cop again while the rest of his 'soldiers' shrunk back in fear.

He scoffed at their reactions. They were supposed to be soldiers. They weren't supposed to cower in fear when they didn't do something right. They were supposed to take it like men.

Rumlow walked away obviously done or going to get Alexander Pierce, or both.

The police chief made his way over to him,

"You think you're so big and bad huh? With your metal arm and super-soldier serum running through your veins don't ya?" he sneered.

The Winter Soldier didn't answer him just stared straight forward allowing him to speak. The Winter Soldier didn't have to answer to anyone,especially not some guy deemed lower than him who was supposed to be in _his_ squadron.

"Yea, I bet if you didn't have all that you wouldn't last a day in this business. You were just a little fishy they snagged out of the sea." he sneered, "On the ground, flapping around like a fish above water. _Pathetic_." he spat obnoxiously close.

The Winter Soldier clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times not letting this man give him the satisfaction of seeing his anger.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? "

"OFFICER!" A voice barked and the police man snapped into attention,

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! I can't have your lack of experience and expertise rub off on him. Now I know who I need to call, to get the job done, and who will stall."

The Officer blundered objections but Pierce held his hand up stopping him and making his way over to the Winter Soldier for a mission report no doubt.

"But sir, in my defense-"

"Oh save your excuses. Next time he gets wiped, you get to hold him down with no restraints."

The officers eyes widened like pizza saucers, "but sir-"

"That's enough from you. I need less agents like you, I don't know how HYDRA stooped to the bottom of the barrel. Just be grateful you're getting this opportunity _boy_." Pierce spat, "I wouldn't even be having this discussion with you if we weren't so close."

Pierce approached, "Now this, _this_ is the _perfection_, I'm looking for!" Pierce gestured to all of him, "this fine specimen here. Yes, HYDRA has done well for itself, his work has helped shaped humanity. And, he's going to do it, a few more times."

The Winter Soldier nodded getting the buzzing sensation he normally doesn't get except when he's done something right/when he's being praised. It was a feeling he could live with. Probably the only feeling he _would _live with. But he didn't care, it was...gods forbid, _nice. _

He might not remember much about life before HYDRA, but he remembered being a smug bastard when it came to being the best.

* * *

**FUNFACT: Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie both agreed that when they fought Frank Grillo they had to actually block when he punched at them cuz he didn't hold his punches (what with him being a previous boxer an all) they said the actually had to block or else they'd wound up with a few bruises after words.**

**So anyways, this was poorly written, I didn't want you guys to read it and be like 'this is it' so...**_**this**_ **is it. Tell me what you think please. My only regret with this is that I couldn't get it to **_**flow**_**, ya dig? I wanted some background info that I couldn't get completely and this was the offspring. **

**But I'm chill with it, not too shabby if I do say so myself. Tell me what you think by clicking the button below, (did you guys get that youtubing reference? ha, no? That's ok, I crack myself up) XD**


End file.
